


所以说养狗治百病

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “要我说，你的存在就足够了，先生。”西里斯又说，“激励我们坚持战斗和正义，诸如此类。我们相信你，这就是为什么死掉然后出现在半世纪前之后，我想到去找的第一个人就是你。”
Relationships: Sirius Black & Albus Dumbledore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	所以说养狗治百病

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：小天狼星&邓不利多，又双是时空穿越梗，这会儿老邓六十。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

半世纪前的阿不思·邓不利多与西里斯设想中有些不同。首先校长——现在还是变形学教授——长发和胡须都还是棕红的，其次，这人比起他记忆中的邓不利多更显得温文儒雅、喜怒不形于色。看样子邓不利多经历过某种逆生长，先是内敛锋芒、（失败地）假装自己温和无害，再渐渐学着让自负、顽皮、欣慰、苦恼随心浮现，就像春水击破冰层。怎么说呢，一百岁的邓不利多远比六十岁的邓不利多像个人类。

这不似人类的邓不利多问他：“那我为你做过什么？”

啊，这可不是个容易回答的问题。西里斯和邓不利多几乎没有过什么个人的交集，先是学生与校长，然后是凤凰社成员和领导者，邓不利多没理由“为他”做些什么。

“你招收我一个最好的朋友入校，他是个狼人，本来没有机会入学的。”西里斯说，“你改变了他的一生。”

“那是我的工作。”邓不利多却说，“只要采取足以保障安全的措施，没有理由将狼人学生拒之门外。后来霍格沃茨招收狼人成为惯例了吗？”

“那个，没有。”西里斯回答，“这部分我猜我也有责任。”

“那我就没改变什么。”邓不利多评价道。

邓不利多自我评价和对学生的评价显然用的是两个系统，西里斯不禁有些不平。校长最为人所知的成就大都达成于击败格林德沃之后，但即便是现在，邓不利多也应该知道自己这一生会大有作为。

“要我说，你的存在就足够了，先生。”他又说，“激励我们坚持战斗和正义，诸如此类。我们相信你，这就是为什么死掉然后出现在半世纪前之后，我想到去找的第一个人就是你。”

邓不利多点点头，表情没什么变化，西里斯猜不出自己的答案是否达到他预期。但反正他也只是个时空错乱产物，邓不利多没必要在意他说的话。

“你相信我了吗，先生？”西里斯问，“你对下一步有什么想法？”

“你为什么断言自己已经死了？”邓不利多却问，“击中你的不是致命的咒语，你摔进了死刑帷幔，但你在这儿。”

“嗯……很难说。”西里斯捋了一下长发，“当帷幔在你身后低语……那是种感觉，我不知道该怎么形容，总之当你死了，你会知道的。我知道我不该在这里，不该跟任何时代的活人待一块。”

“但你也许有机会去改变你生命中已经发生的一些不幸，包括你自己的死。”邓不利多说，“你甘心放弃这个机会，回到死者的世界吗？”

要说西里斯没考虑过肯定是假的，但他到达的时间点距他自己的出生有近二十年，看起来好像没什么机会。这会儿伏地魔还籍籍无名，难道要他去阻止自己父母结婚、以便将来不会有人劝说詹姆更改保密人？如果是为了救下詹姆和莉莉等上十几乃至几十年……他不知道自己有没有那么长时间，而且他也不确定阻止詹姆和莉莉的死会造成什么后果。这样复杂的问题，还是交给活人操心吧。

“别告诉我你赞同那个主意，先生。”西里斯开玩笑道，“我相当确定它是严重违法的。”

邓不利多慢慢地点了点头，仍旧没透露任何信息，西里斯却忍不住想要问——“你有无论如何都想改变的事吗？哪怕要靠死掉来回到过去？”

考虑到邓不利多现在是如此热衷（和擅长）于掩饰自己，西里斯有理由相信对方身体的轻微僵硬不是假装。阿不思·邓不利多追悔莫及的傻事？唔，不会是关于姑娘的吧……他胡思乱想着，邓不利多像个圣人——不，僧侣——似地独身到老，没准源于年轻时刻骨铭心的英雄难过美人关。西里斯不是个八卦的人，但事关邓不利多遥不可及的少年时代，他不相信有谁会不感兴趣。

“我不确定你期待我做什么。”女士们先生们，他成功让邓不利多转移话题啦！“我从来没遇到过你这样的例子，魔法部对处理时空事故有一套完整的机制。”

“让他们再次不经审判把我关进阿兹卡班，直到我自己消失为止？”西里斯哼了一声，“如果这就是你的建议的话，先生，我没准该试试看。”

邓不利多沉默了一下，西里斯不禁有点为自己的嘴快后悔。无论如何，他怒气都不是半世纪前的邓不利多。

“他们把你关进阿兹卡班时，我在哪里？”邓不利多问，“你说你当时为我工作，我做了什么？”

“说实在的，我不知道。”西里斯只得回答，他当时哪儿管得着邓不利多在做什么。要他说的话，邓不利多大概在查证伏地魔是否真死了以及清扫食死徒吧，但他最好还是别再随便发言了。

“我让他们这么做了。”邓不利多一锤定音，“你冒着生命危险为我工作，但在你无辜受屈时我什么也没做。”

靠，他真的要好好考虑自己关于僧侣的那个想法了。因为邓不利多现在真就像那种人，抓住一切理由用荆条抽打自己，没准邓不利多这会儿在长袍下还穿着苦刑衣。

“我说的是我不知道。而且即便你真的什么也没做，也有充分的理由。”西里斯有些无奈，为什么在这儿的不是詹姆？他才擅长让人相信自己。“我们对你有所隐瞒，告诉你我是詹姆的保密人。还有，我刚不是说到我那个狼人朋友的事么？我害得他差点咬了一个学生，我猜那时你就知道我的确有成为杀人犯的潜质了。”

“我问过你理由吗？”邓不利多说，跳过追问“你怎么会让自己的朋友咬人”这部分，“向你确认过这的确是你干的？”

“就算你来问了，我大概也会直接承认。”西里斯耸耸肩，“而且你那会儿一定忙得要死。”

邓不利多仅仅是点了点头。让他对未来的自己感到失望可不是西里斯此行想达成的效果，但现在开始吹捧邓不利多是有史以来最伟大的巫师看来也不会有任何帮助，嗨，邓不利多肯定能撑过这个的。

“所以，你的建议是什么？”他问，“就算要去找魔法部——也许你认识什么人？因为我真不知道该找谁。”

“我可以先帮你找个地方住下。”邓不利多沉吟着说，“也许就在霍格莫得，既然你来自半个世纪之后，可以不用太考虑避开你的生活圈子的问题。”

“在猪头酒吧么？”西里斯问，“噢，我不知道阿不是什么时候——”

“阿不福思？”邓不利多忽然问，西里斯吓了一跳：空气中突然涌动起希望，面前人从算无遗策的控局者变成了一个忐忑不安的大哥，想知道自己将来能否与弟弟言归于好，又害怕答案。觉得自己能体会邓不利多的心情是件很奇怪的事，但假如换他听说雷古勒斯还活着，大概也是这样吧。

“他跟我一批加入的凤凰社，是创始人之一。”他说，不自觉地放柔了口气，“你需要在校外跟人商量些什么的时候，总会到霍格莫得的猪头酒吧，阿不福思是那儿的老板——不过你真得建议他把杯子洗干净点儿。”

邓不利多点点头，“谢谢，我会记住的。”

“我不知道你们会不会互赠贺卡什么的，但至少你们相互信任和照看对方——比我和雷古勒斯强多了。”西里斯表示，他听说安慰人的时候卖惨永远不会错，“他十六岁之后我就再没见过他，我死的时候他已经死了大概十六年了。”

“……”邓不利多说，“我的确应该庆幸。不过鉴于猪头酒吧还不存在，你需要另外找个地方。”

“随你安排好了，总不会比我死前住的更糟。”西里斯笑笑，“不过——恕我冒犯，先生——你和阿不福思又是什么兄弟纠葛？别告诉我阿不从前也是个巫师至上的黑魔法爱好者。”

他担心自己会冒犯到邓不利多，但对方轻轻挑起了红棕色眉毛，看起来与他印象中的长者更相似了。

“实际上，恰好相反。”

啥？

“这是个玩笑吗？”西里斯问，因为他真看不出来，“你是在说，阿不思·邓不利多从前是个黑魔法爱好者？”

“不完全是。”邓不利多温和地说，看来他这德性并非年老才养成的，“不过在我还年轻而愚蠢的时候，的确有那么一阵子，我与一名黑巫师有着共同的梦想。那件事以彻底的悲剧收尾。”

西里斯慢慢消化着这个爆炸性的新闻，把邓不利多跟黑魔法联系起来还是很困难，不过……好吧，要说这人青少年时期干过比骑着摩托上天疯狂百倍的事，那可完全不令人惊讶。一个人有了邓不利多这样的才华，不知天高地厚的时候没把天捅个窟窿，巫师界就该谢天谢地了。

嗯？等一下，等等。

“你说的是盖勒特·格林德沃吗？”说出这个问题的时候，西里斯都能感觉到自己的眉毛纠结成奇怪的形状。

“你的出现本身就向我透露了一个关键信息。”邓不利多回答，“半个世纪后我还活着，而且身份自由。”

这可不能怪他：他出生的世界就建立在邓不利多击败格林德沃的基础上，要他一下子想到那场战斗在发生前胜负难料，也太难为人了。

“嗷。”西里斯说，“我还以为我这辈子已经过得够戏剧化了呢。”

“至少我直到六十岁还没成为阿尼玛格斯。”邓不利多轻松地说。

“你可以考虑一下，很好玩的。”他才不会放过鼓动邓不利多违法乱纪的机会，“没准你能变成一只凤凰，每天跟福克斯一起飞来飞去。”

还是变形学教授的邓不利多露出一副沉思的表情，“很有吸引力。”

关于阿不福思的对话过后，西里斯便放松了许多，他更习惯敬畏邓不利多，但这样也很好。他们又愉快地闲谈了一阵，邓不利多向他介绍了这个时代的大致情况和诸如着装之类的生活细节，以免他的存在太突兀，这让西里斯突然产生了一个想法。

“你考虑过养狗吗，先生？”他问，邓不利多眨眨眼，传达出‘你不是我想的那个意思吧’，然而西里斯就是那个意思，“我是说真的，这样更方便，狗不用考虑着装和言谈的问题，而且我真的觉得你很需要经常遛遛狗，或者来个狗狗抱。你看起来太紧张了，而我嘛，很擅长当狗——没准比做人更擅长。”

“恐怕我对你的自我评价不能同意。”邓不利多稍许严厉地说，这个西里斯可不怕。

“那另一部分呢？”

不久后，学生们惊讶地发现总是伏案工作的变形术教授开始常常出现在午后的草坪上。他身边总跟着一条大得可怕的黑狗，它精力充沛地奔跑着，转圈追逐自己的尾巴。

（全文完）


End file.
